heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1997
Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** ** * ** Haitian * Items: * * * Vehicles: * Caribbean cruise ship * Speedboat | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man leaps down into an alley where he finds two punks beating on a larger man. He separates the group, only to learn that the big man is actually a zombie. The zombie attacks Spider-Man, and the other two punks begin shooting at them. Spider-Man grabs the zombie and web-slings away. Later at the Daily Bugle, Glory Grant returns to the office after spending a vacation in the Caribbean. She tells Pete, Robertson, and Betty about a boat full of Haitian refugees that attempted to board the cruise ship on their return trip to the states. Peter shows Glory photos that he had taken of Spider-Man's fight with the zombie. A horrified look crosses her face, and she discovers that the zombie is her cousin, Ramon. Sensitive to Glory's feelings, Peter decides to not submit the photos to Jonah. Pete and Glory go to the Ravencroft Institute where Ramon is being held for observation. Dr. Kafka explains that there are several scientific methods which can be employed to provide the illusion of a death-like zombie state. Peter walks Glory home, when suddenly his spider-sense goes off. The two punks who had been fighting Ramon approach them and Peter loses his temper. He violently beats them down, nearly revealing his secret identity. A federal agent named Shotgun arrives and shoots one of the punks directly in the chest. Peter leaps at Shotgun, and prevents him from shooting the second thug. Shotgun says that he has a matter to discuss with Glory Grant. Later, the zombie of Simon Garth climbs out of the river and begins shambling across the docks. He stumbles into the middle of a gangland execution, and ends up killing both gangsters as well as the man they were preparing to execute. Back at Glory's place, Shotgun and Ms. Grant discover that someone has ransacked her apartment. Shotgun gives the place the once over, but becomes distracted by an amulet hanging from Glory's neck. He asks her about it, and Glory tells him that she acquired it shortly after her cruise ship's interaction with the Haitian refugees. That evening, Peter grows antsy and decides to do some web-slinging. When he swings near Glory's apartment, he finds the Zombie scaling the fire escape. The two begin fighting one another, and the Zombie regurgitates a maggot-filled stream of bile all over Spidey. While the Zombie lumbers off, Spidey enters Glory's apartment. She shouts at him, and demands that he leave, but he still finds himself having another altercation with Shotgun. During their fight, Glory begins chanting in an old Voodoo tongue. Recognizing that he's not wanted, Spider-Man leaves. Shotgun elects to spend the night at Glory's. During the evening, Glory begins acting strangely and adorns a costume similar to that once worn by the late criminal, Kraven the Hunter. The following day, Glory and Shotgun take a boat out to the location where the Haitian ship sank. Shotgun suspects that the boat was actually smuggling drugs, and the drugs may still be at the bottom of the ocean. Having developed a fondness for Ms. Grant, he insists that she comes along with him. The Zombie appears and attacks them. Something comes over Glory, and she incapacitates Shotgun with a hypodermic needle. She then uses the amulet to take control of the Zombie. It is soon discovered that Glory Grant is possessed by Calypso. Calypso's spirit had been trapped inside the Amulet of Damballah that Glory was wearing across her throat. She unites with Ramon and the two go to Cypress Hills Cemetery. The possessed Glory unearths the coffin containing Calypso's perfectly preserved remains. The Zombie sees the Amulet and tries to take it from her, but she orders Ramon to keep the Zombie at bay. While the two zombies fight, Spider-Man arrives and finds out that Glory is possessed. The spirit of Calypso tells him that once she conducts the ritual that will restore her spirit to her body, then Glory will return to her normal self. Spidey doesn't like the idea of one of his foes coming back from the dead, but he is willing to let her perform the spell if it will free Glory from her control. However, she must agree to surrender the Amulet of Damballah. The spell works and the resurrected Calypso quickly makes her escape. Spider-Man takes the Amulet and gives it back to the Zombie, knowing that it will calm him down. Content, the Zombie ceases his violent action and leaves. Shotgun is taken to Ravencroft where Dr. Kafka administers medication to return him to normal. Glory is present when he wakes up and the two embrace. | Notes = * Shotgun appeared last in . * This issue includes a flashback to events from the "Kraven's Last Hunt" story in . * The enmity between Glory Grant and Spider-Man began when she was forced to kill her former boyfriend Eduardo Lobo in . * Calypso appeared last in . This issue includes a flashback to events from that issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = * See above. | Links = }}